The brain is composed of numerous cell types (neurons, astrocytes, oligodendrocytes, mast cells, vascular cells, blood cells, etc) which interact in a highly complex manner. In addition, the neurochemical identity of neurons within a given region is highly heterogeneous. In order to better understand the mechanism of neurodegenerative and neurological diseases, movement disorders, traumatic/ischemic brain injury, brain tumors, nociception and development, or to develop efficient gene therapy vectors, it is imperative to be able to isolate homogenous populations of cells from histologic sections of the central or peripheral nervous system, or from tissue/cell cultures. Laser Capture Microscopy (LCM) is a new tool to perform such a microdissection and study gene, or even protein expression in cells stained using classic histochemical techniques, selective antibodies or lectins. While several competing LCM systems are on the market, based on slightly different technologies, we have determined that the Molecular Machines & Industries SL microCut Laser Microdissection System best fits the various needs of our user's group (the Neuroscience Center of the Massachusetts General Hospital). The aims of this application is to propose the purchase of this instrument in order to use it as a core facility, in a coordinated and synergistic effort with existing core facilities in the Center (image analysis and confocal microscopy, real time PCR, monoclonal antibody production and viral vector design and production). We have identified 14 NIH-funded projects from 8 different Principal Investigators in the Center that will significantly be enhanced by the use of LCM. This instrument will be operated by a staff with a strong experience in microscopy, image analysis, laser capture microdissection and analysis of LCM samples. We believe that the integration of an LCM core within the workflow of the Neuroscience Center's researchers will markedly improve our understanding of processes and diseases affecting discrete cell populations of the nervous system. [unreadable] [unreadable]